Un destino
by locaremate
Summary: Las cosas se complican con Lily ¿Descubrirán su secreto? ¿Sabrán la verdad? Capitulo 9! Señoras y señores pronto volverá Un destino...
1. Chapter 1

En la casa de los Potter estaban de celebración, Harry Potter cumplía años. Todos estaban reunidos allí, era un día muy alegre. Hacía ya años que había acabado la guerra y Voldemort había desaparecido. En el Jardín de la casa un perro negro ladraba a una niña pequeña de 6 años, pelo negro y ojos verde esmeralda que se reía por que tenía en su mano una pequeña pelota dorada.

- ¡La he cogido! - gritaba con emoción la niña - ¡La he cogido tío Sirius!

El perro se transformó en un hombre atractivo, que jadeaba cansado intentando mantener la compostura ante su sobrina.

- Que bien - dijo él sonriendo a la niña - Vete a decírselo a tu padre.

- ¡Vale!- dijo ella corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa.

Cuando desapareció de la vista de Sirius, este se dejó caer en el césped cansado y respirando ruidosamente.

- Ya estoy demasiado viejo para estas cosas.

La niña cruzó la casa esquivando a sus familiares y amigos del trabajo de su padre. Su padre era un famoso auror que atrapaba mortífagos que aún andaban sueltos. Su madre Ginny Wesley era profesora de Encantamientos en Hogwarts, la antigua profesora McGonagall se había retirado al acabar la guerra. Tenía un hermano, James de 8 años, que era físicamente parecido a su madre, era pelirrojo y de ojos chocolate, en cambio ella se parecía a su padre. La niña entra en la cocina y vea su madre hablando con su abuela Molly mientras preparaban unos deliciosos bocados para lo invitados.

- Mamá, mamá - llamó la niña a la vez que tiraba del vestido de su madre.

Las dos paran su conversación y Ginny mira a su hija un momento para luego seguir preparando la comida.

- ¿Que pasa Lilian? - preguntó la madre algo distraída.

- ¿Donde está papi? - preguntó ansiosa.

- Está arriba con tu tío Ron. - dijo Ginny que seguía distraída.

La niña sin ninguna duda corre por la casa hasta llegar al piso de arriba, aún llevaba en la mano la snitch. Se acerca a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres que estaba entre abierta, pero se detiene al escuchar la voz de su padre y de su tío Ron.

- Ginny te va a matar Harry... Ya sabes que no le gusta que vayas a misiones sin decirle con antelación.

- Lo sé Ron, pero las cosas se están poniendo difíciles.

- Entonces... ¿Cuando te irás?

- Lo más pronto posible... Pero no le digas nada a Ginny, yo se lo diré más tarde.

- Bien pero ya sabes dónde te metes, mi hermana no tiene buen carácter.

- Dímelo a mí.

Lily al escuchar a su padre suspirar supo que no estaba bien, quería animarlo así que entró en la habitación sobresaltando los dos adultos. Tenía la mano levantada para que viera que tenía la pelota dorada.

- Mira papi, la he cogido. - dijo la niña muy feliz con una sonrisa radiante.

Pero como siempre el padre no le dijo nada solo le dio dos palmadas suaves en la espalda, antes de salir de la habitación con su tío de la habitación. La niña se quedó sola aguantando las lágrimas, no lo comprendía ¿Que hacía mal¿Por que nadie la quería? Su padre solo tenía ojos para su hermano, le regalaba de todo, jugaba con él siempre, le enseñaba ha hacer cosas que ella quería aprender también... Pero su padre parecía no saber que existía. En realidad todo el mundo la ignoraba, solo su madre, su tía Hermione, su tío Sirius y su abuela Molly la hacían caso de vez en cuando. Pero ella sabía la verdad, solo estaban con ella o porque estaban aburridos o por que no tenían nada mejor que hacer.

**Recuerdo**

Harry llegaba de una misión, quería darles una sorpresa ya que se había adelantado. Al abrir la puerta Ginny lo vio y sonrío, Harry también y antes de lanzarse ha abrazarla dejó un paquete enorme en el suelo.

-Amor ¿Como es que llegaste tan temprano? - preguntó Ginny mientras le abrazaba. con fuerza.

- Tenía ganas de verlos - dijo Harry antes de besarla.

-¡Papi! - gritó una niña que se acerco corriendo.

- Hola Lilian - le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda.

La niña se quedó profundamente decepcionada, cuando estuvo a punto de llorar otro grito le llamó la atención.

- ¡Papá! - gritó un niño mientras bajaba las escaleras

- ¡James¡Ven aquí hijo! - dijo Harry sonriendo y abriendo sus brazos a su hijo, que no dudo en tirarse en ellos.

Lily al verlo retrocedió sintiéndose excluida como siempre de la familia. Harry levantó a James y lo abrazó con fuerza, para luego dejarlo en el suelo.

- Te he traído un regalo - dijo Harry cogiendo el gran paquete.

- ¡Guau! Gracias papá. - dijo el niño abriendo el regalo.

Lily no pudo soportarlo más y derramando algunas lágrimas, con la cabeza baja y con dolor corrió hasta su habitación.

**Fin del Recuerdo**

Al recordarlo Lily se sintió aún peor, tenía un nudo en su garganta que no la dejaba sollozar a gusto. Soltó la snitch que tanto le había costado coger sin escoba y llegó hasta su habitación dónde se tumbó en la cama llorando como siempre hacía. Y cada vez que lo hacía se preguntaba como le quedaban tantas lágrimas después de haber llorado tanto como para haber creado con ellas un nuevo mar.

Abajo todos estaban ajenos a lo que le pasaba a la pequeña de los Potter. Nadie se daba cuenta de su ausencia lo que demostraba el por qué estaban cantando el cumpleaños a Harry. Todos cantaban felices mirando a Harry que estaba al lado de su mujer y de su hijo. Al terminar empezaron las fotos.

- Haber ahora comienza la sesión de fotos - anunció Ginny - Los primeros son...

- Por supuesto que la suegra - interrumpió Molly a su hija mientras se dirigía hacia Harry.

Ginny solo sonrió. Después de varias fotos al final solo quedaba la foto familiar.

- Remus ¿Nos puedes sacar unas fotos a nosotros cuatro? - preguntó Ginny pasándole la cámara que él acepto.

- Eso ni se pregunta Ginny.

- ¡James, Lilian vengan a sacarse la foto!.- llamó ginny.

El primero en llegar fue James que se pudo al lado de su padre y este lo agarró y lo levantó. Ginny se extrañó al no ver a Lilian.

- ¿Dónde estará esa niña? - se preguntó Ginny.

- Amor ¿A que estamos esperando? - preguntó Harry - Ya estoy cansado de tanto posar.

- Cariño por si no lo sabes tenemos dos hijos no solo uno - dijo Ginny mientras miraba a su marido sorprendida. Sabía que Harry quería mucho a James pero no hasta al punto de ignorar que tenía otra hija.

- Yo la iré a buscar Ginny - dijo Hermione interrumpiendo los pensamientos de esta.

- Gracias Hermione.

Hermione sonríe y comenzó a buscar por todas partes a Lilian hasta que al final solo quedaba por buscar en su habitación. Al llegar tocó dos veces.

- ¿Lilian¿Estas ahí?

La niña al escuchar la voz de su madrina levantó la cabeza para mirar a la puerta. Se secó las lágrimas con las manos y se levantó de la cama para abrir la puerta pero algo la detuvo. La niña pudo escuchar la voz siseante de algo que estaba en su habitación, pero no la entendía hablaba demasiado bajo. Lily miro con algo de miedo la habitación no había nadie en ella pero entonces ¿De dónde había salido esa voz?

- Lilian abre la puerta - dijo su tía sobresaltándola.

Una vez más miro a su alrededor antes de abrir la puerta y al hacerlo vio a su tía con cara ¿Preocupada?

- ¿Por que no habrías?

- Estaba dormida - respondió la niña aparentando tranquilidad.

Hermione la miró con sospecha pero al final se dio por vencida.

- Vamos tu madre te está esperando.

Las dos bajaron y cual fue la sorpresa de la niña al ver que ya habían partido la tarta sin ella. Pero ¿De que se sorprendía? De nada pero aún así dolía. Vio a su padre hablando con james sobre quiddich, pudo escuchar como el decía que había cogido por primera vez la snitch el día anterior lo peor fue la contestación de su padre.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti... Vaya así que has cogido la snitch y solo con 8 años... Eso es fantástico.

Lily bajó la cabeza ella también la había cogido y solo tenía 6 años. ¿Tendría que ver algo que él la cogiera el día anterior antes que ella ¿Tal vez su padre quería que ella lograra las cosas antes que James? No lo sabía estaba confusa, no podía dejar de darle vueltas. Después de la foto todos volvieron a ignorarla y ella se retiró. Llegó a su habitación para quedarse dormida en su cama. Al terminar la fiesta todos se fueron, Harry se acostó cansado y Ginny acostó a su hijo James, luego pasó por la habitación de su hija, abrió la puerta y la vio dormida. Cuando llegó a su habitación miró seriamente a Harry.

- Tenemos que hablar.

Lily sintió como algo la rozaba al abrir los ojos vio otros amarillos. Se levantó asustada y pudo ver que el propietario de los ojos era un serpiente de metro y medio.

- _No te asustes pequeña._

_-_ _Una serpiente me está hablando_ - se dijo sorprendida Lily.

-_ Si, te estoy hablando._

_-_ _Pero las serpientes no pueden hablar _

_- Y no hablo._

- _Es verdad... ¡Guau! Entiendo Parsel. -_dijo Lily entusiasmada y sonriendo.

-_ Niña lista, pero no solo eso... Lo estas hablando._

_- ¿Qué¿Yo? hablando parsel? - _preguntó Lily a la serpiente. - _Es genial... Un momento ¿Quién eres¿Y por que estas en mi habitación? - _preguntó de nuevo Lily pero esta vez desconfiada y alejándose de la serpiente.

En otra habitación de la casa dos padres discutían, pero nadie podía escucharlo por que estaba hechizada.

- ¿Que quieres decir? - preguntó alterado Harry a Ginny - ¿Que no preocupo de mis hijos?

- Harry ¿No lo ves?... Parece como si Lilian nunca hubiera nacido... Estás más con James que con Lilian.

- Te recuerdo que estuvimos a punto de perderlo. - le dijo Harry con dureza.

- Lo se Harry, pero eso no va a volver a pasar. Tienes otra hija que necesita de un padre, no digo que dejes a un lado a James pero comparte el amor de padre con tu hija.

- Si yo ya la quiero.

- Pero no lo demuestras... ¿No te das cuenta de la joya de hija que tienes? Te admira más que a nada en este mundo, era su modelo a seguir, y aunque tú no la atiendas ella se esfuerza para que te sientas orgulloso de ella...

Harry miraba a su esposa que al hablar de su hija le brillaban los ojos, pero a parte de notar eso meditó cada una de las palabras de su mujer.

En la habitación de Lily la serpiente la miraba con malicia.

-_ Muy astuta pequeña -_ dijo la serpiente moviéndose por la cama - _Mi nombre es Medusa. Y estoy aquí por que quiero ayudarte._

_- ¿Ayudarme? _

_- Sé que no eres feliz._

_- ¿Que dices? Yo si soy feliz - _dijo Lily intentando convencer a la serpiente.

-_ No mientas... Te hemos estado vigilando Lily..._

_- ¿Hemos¿Hay alguien más? _- preguntó asustada.

- _No te preocupes, solo mi amo y yo. Queremos darte una oportunidad._

_- ¿Una oportunidad¿De qué? -_ preguntó Lily curiosa.

_- De ser feliz._

Harry se acercó a su mujer que estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

- Hemos dejado que nuestra preocupación por James interfiera en nuestro deber como padres para Lily.

- No… no digas eso. - decía intentando calmar a su esposa aunque sabía que era verdad.

- Es la verdad.

- La culpa es mía...

- Harry...

- Yo siempre pensé que cuando sería padre le daría el amor que mis padres nunca pudieron darme a mi... Ahora me veo y no me reconozco... Soy el peor padre del mundo - dijo Harry por fin con los ojos abiertos.

- _No déjame... ¡Márchate! -_ dijo Lily llorando sentada en el suelo.

- _Es verdad a ellos no les interesas, no les importas... Por eso es lo mejor... -_ por un momento la serpiente paró para pensar lo que iba a decir - _Acaso ¿No quieres que sean felices?_

La niña se quedó pensando. Quería a toda su gran familia con todo su corazón y su alma. Aunque estuviera celosa de su hermano lo quería, aunque su papi no le hiciera caso le quería, aunque su mamá no le prestara atención la quería. Quería a sus tíos, a sus primos y a sus dos abuelos...

-_ Ellos estarán mejor sin ti - _finalizó la serpiente dándose cuenta de que su misión la tenía cumplida.

La niña asintió mientras una lágrima, la última que derramaría por su familia caía por su mejilla. Ellos serían felices y ella... ella se conformaba con saber eso. Tal vez algún día le dieran las gracias por marcharse y hacer que su vidas fueran felices... Tal vez su papi se sentiría orgulloso como el resto de su familia.

A la mañana siguiente Harry fue el primero en despertar, la conversación con su mujer les había abierto los ojos a los dos, y por eso ahora quería estar con su pequeña y demostrarle que tenía un padre que la quería con toda su alma. Pero la habitación estaba vacía, la buscó por toda la casa pero no había rastro de ella. Desesperado despertó a Ginny, la buscaron por el jardín al final llamaron a los aurores para denunciar la desaparición de su hija. No la encontraron... La familia ya enterada se reunió en la casa para darles a poyo a los padres. James tenía lágrimas en los ojos que no podía contener, no quería perder a su hermanita. Ginny lloraba mientras era consolada por Hermione, Tonks y su madre. Harry hablaba con Sirius, Remus y Ron sobre ayudara los aurores en la búsqueda de su hija, él no podía permitirse llorar, tenía que ser fuerte...Aunque por dentro estaba destrozado... Su pequeña había desaparecido... Y no sabía si la volvería a ver más...

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_Este capítulo no es tan triste como el anterior pero aún así espero que os guste y que dejen reviews._

**airam**_ gracias por dejarme un review y por molestarte en leerlo me alegro de que te gustara el anterior capítulo ¿Verdad que es triste? Tranquila que la voy a continuar... eso si, si alguien la lee jeje._

**Dealila**_ gracias por dejarme un review, decirme tu opinión y animarme para continuar la historia yo mientras alguna persona me diga que continúe la historia no la voy a dejar hasta terminarla._

**MaryGin** _eres la primera en dejarme un review muchas gracias, si es una historia buena no lo sé pero es muy triste. Y por supuesto que la pienso continuar gracias a tu review y los otros dos reviews. _

_A los demás intentad dejarme algo por favor, solo es un momento para unas pocas palabras para decirme su opinión, si tenéis alguna duda o algo... Un beso_** Locaremate.**

Capítulo dos

Miró a su alrededor feliz, estaba en un prado de un verde muy bonito, recogía las flores que encontraba y las iba poniendo todas juntas en forma de ramo. Un risa llamó su atención, al levantar la vista Harry vio a su pequeña, Lilian. Ella sonreía mientras jugaba con su vestido blanco moviéndolo de un lado a otro, esperando algo. Harry abre los brazos y ella enseguida corre hacia él para abrazarle, después de haberlo hecho su padre le tiende el ramo de flores que ella encantada las acepta.

- ¿Te gustan, pequeña? - preguntó Harry.

- Si, me gustan... Gracias papá. - dijo ella para luego abrazarle con más sentimiento.

- Te quiero Lilian - dijo Harry - No me dejes otra vez.

Harry nota como se pone tensa y se separa preocupado.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Harry mirándola con preocupación.

La niña se separa aún más del padre y se le queda mirando fijamente con una expresión seria. Harry se sorprendió al ver odio en la mirada de su hija.

- ¡Tu tuviste la culpa! - gritó ella a la vez que el sol desaparecía y la nubes grises cubrían el bonito cielo azul- ¡Tú fuiste el culpable de que me marchara¡Ojala no fuera mi padre!

- No, cariño yo... - Harry intentaba decir algo pero las lágrimas se lo impedían y parecía que se había quedado mudo.

- ¡Lárgate¡Por tu culpa estoy sufriendo ¡Eres un mal padre! - siguió gritando la niña caminado hacia su padre mientras que el retrocedía asustado - ¡Me duele ¡Por tu culpa me duele! Mira lo que me has hecho - dijo ella señalándose la tripa.

Harry temblando mira la tripa de su hija y asustado ve como sangra, su vestido antes blanco ahora estaba teñido de rojo.

Lilian - dijo mientras intentaba acercarse a ella para curarla.

Ella da dos pasos hacia atrás con la cabeza baja. Al subirla dos ojos rojos como la sangre que sustituyen a los esmeraldas le miran con odio como antes solo un ser lo había hecho.

Tu me has matado- dijo la niña con voz fría haciendo que a Harry se le helara el corazón.

Harry se incorpora en la cama con rapidez respirando profundamente como si se le hubiera acabado el aire desde hacía ya horas. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba bañado en un sudor frío y notaba como toda la sangre estaba concentrada en su cabeza, por esa pesadilla.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó su esposa mirándole preocupada mientras se incorporaba.

- Si... Solo ha sido una pesadilla - dijo Harry antes de levantarse.

- ¿Quieres contármela? - preguntó seriamente Ginny.

- No tiene importancia - dijo Harry mientras entraba en el baño para cerrar la puerta y acabar la conversación.

Ginny suspira mientras se pasa la mano por el pelo para luego sujetarse la cabeza. Para todos había sido dura la pérdida de Lilian, pero para Harry lo había sido más. Ya habían pasado cinco años... Cinco largos años, sin la pequeña recorriendo cada rincón del hogar. Después varios meses de desaparecida los aurores la dieron por muerta aunque la familia no quiso y celebraron un entierro simbólico ya que no tenían el cuerpo. Culpaban la desaparición de Lilian a los mortífagos que habían quedado después de la derrota de Voldemort, Harry se obsesionó y persiguió por todo Londres, por toda Inglaterra información sobre la desaparición de su hija y el lugar dónde la tenían apresada. No sacó nada, ninguno de ellos parecía saber de que hablaba. Después de tres años se dio por vencido, aunque no totalmente, lo que hizo fue de perseguir con tanta obsesión a los mortífagos y dedicar más tiempo a su familia que le necesitaba.

Después de ducharse Harry baja a desayunar pero antes ve a su hijo viendo la televisión en el salón. Al parecer estaba viendo unos dibujos de ninjas.

- Buenos días - dijo Harry para llamar la atención de su hijo.

El niño al escuchar la voz de su padre deja de ver la televisión y le mira.

- Buenos días papá - respondió James - El tío Ron llamó antes. - dijo antes de volverse otra vez a la tele.

- ¿De verdad¿Tú tío Ron? - preguntó extrañado Harry mientras entraba en la cocina para empezar a repararse el desayuno.

- Si - respondió automáticamente James - Dijo que cuando te levantaras te recordara deque tienes una reunión a las ocho.

Harry se gira hacia el reloj de la cocina y ve que son las ocho menos veinte, así que se pone a desayunar tranquilo. Por las escaleras baja Ginny envuelta en un cómodo albornoz rosa, se acerca a su hijo por detrás del sillón y le besa en el pelo.

- Buenos días cielo - Dijo Ginny.

- Buenos días mamá - respondió James mientras echaba la cabeza un poco hacia atrás como en busca de mimos.

Ginny sonriendo le empieza a dar un masaje en la cabeza de su hijo.

- ¿Que ves? - preguntó Ginny.

- Dibujos...

- ¿Ya has terminado la tarea de verano? - preguntó Ginny

- Me queda poco - respondió el hijo.

- Pues termínala pronto, dentro de poco acabarán las vacaciones y volverás a Hogwarts- dijo Ginny.

- No me lo recuerdes, lo único bueno es ver a los amigos. Lo demás pueden quitarlo, bueno sin contar las cenas claro - dijo James sonriendo.

- Entonces me quedaría sin trabajo, tontito... Además tienes que aprender.

- Jo mamá que plasta - se quejó James.

- Da gracias de que no sea como tu tía Hermione.

Ginny dejó a James meditando sobre el asunto. No podía imaginarse ser el hijo de su tía, todo el día hablando de libros, de estudios. Compadecía a sus primos. Ginny entra en la cocina y mira a su marido que desayunaba tranquilo dando de vez en cuando un vistazo al periódico.

- Sé que no quieres hablar sobre... pero tienes que superarlo, tenemos que superarlo. – le miro esperando su contestación.

Harry solo levanta la cabeza levemente para mirar a su esposa para luego seguir. Ginny al verlo suspira y se sienta en un silla de la mesa.

- Harry, Lilian no... – empezó a decir…

Pero se queda callada al ver como su marido se levanta de la silla y empieza a recoger las cosas.

- ¿Te vas?

- Tengo una reunión – respondió escuetamente Harry.

- Bien... ¿Cuando volverás? – Intenta acercarse para despedirse con un beso pero él la esquiva.

- Estaré todo el día fuera, no esperes levantada

Después de decirle eso sale de la cocina dejando a Ginny triste a punto de soltar alguna que otra lágrima, nunca superaría la pérdida de su hija y ella tampoco.


	3. Chapter 3

_A las personas que leen mis fic muchas gracias y por favor dejen review para criticarme, o para darme su opinión da igual._

**Delaila **_gracias por leer la historia y dejarme otro review, y la verdad si mis padres tuviera un/a preferido/a me sentiría muy mal. Tanto como Lilian, mira que soy mala. Hacerla sufrir de esta manera y también a la familia. Pero así es el fic ¿No? Bueno por último se que el otro capi estaba aburrido jejeje pero espero q este te guste._

**Airam **_Gracias a ti también por leer la historia y dejarme otro review. ¿De verdad te lo imaginaste así? a lo mejor nuestras mentes están conectadas jejeje Pero creo que este capi no va a ser como te lo has imaginado o si? eres adivina? bueno el asunto es q yo también tengo ganas del recuentro... o en verdad Lilian está muerta. No lo sé, no lo sé... Disfruta de este capítulo._

Capítulo tres

Al día siguiente todo fue como siempre, Harry se marchó a trabajar, James quedó con sus amigos de Hogwarts y Ginny decidió ir de compras al callejón Diagon. En el descanso de la comida Harry caminaba con Ron por unas calles de Londres, comiendo un bocadillo ya que no tenían mucho tiempo para comer, el trabajo de auror podría decirse que era de 24 horas.

- ¿Te lo puedes creer? Y entonces le marcó diez puntos ¡Diez! - dijo Ron emocionado al recordar un partido de quiddich - Y con esa jugada... Esa jugada fue increíble. Si tu te dedicaras al quiddich le superarías claro pero... ¿Harry¿Me estas escuchando?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Harry saliendo de su trance - ¿Decías?

Te estaba hablando del partido de quiddich ¿Recuerdas? - preguntó Ron mirando a su amigo - Hoy estás más despistado que te costumbre. Ni si quiera le has dado una mordida a tu bocadillo - dijo señalando el bocadillo que Harry tenía entre sus manos.

- No tengo hambre - Harry a continuación de decir eso se acerca un vagabundo y le da el bocadillo que lo agarra agradecido.

-Hmm... Venga Harry dime que te pasa. - pidió Ron mirándole preocupado - ¿Acaso no soy tu amigo?

- Lo eres - respondió por última vez Harry.

Ron después de ver que no decía nada más se resignó y se quedó callado. Harry sumido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaba miraba a toda la gente que le rodeaba. ¿Alguien estaba sufriendo tanto como él ¿Acaso era él único padre que había perdido a una hija? Ya sabía que no, pero nadie excepto su mujer le entendía de su familia y amigos. De pronto se para haciendo que Ron también lo haga y lo mire extrañado. Harry tenía los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que de un momento a otro saldrían de sus órbitas, le había dado un vuelco el corazón y su cuerpo temblaba, no daba crédito a lo que veía, era su hija. Delante del a unos cuantos metro entre la gente, estaba ella. Con once años ya de edad y más hermosa de lo que nunca pudo imaginar Harry. Era ella, ojos verdes esmeraldas pelo negro revuelto como el suyo y con una sonrisa radiante que la caracterizaba desde que nació.

-¿Harry? - preguntó Ron - ¿Qué pasa?

- Lilian - respondió Harry antes de caminar rápidamente dejando atrás a un Ron confuso y preocupado por él.

Harry esquivó a toda la gente intentando llegar lo más rápido que podía. Cuando llegó para su desesperación Lilian no estaba, se agarró fuertemente la cabeza pensando que otra vez había perdido a su pequeña, miró a su alrededor y no había rastro. Ron le alcanzó y le toco el hombro.

Creo que deberías ir a casa Harry - dijo Ron preocupado.

* * *

- La vi Ginny, estaba delante de mi - le dijo Harry llorando por la desesperación.

- ¡Cállate! Harry por favor no sigas - suplicó Ginny - Sé que es difícil, pero tenemos que superarlo - respiró profundamente antes de decir algo que le rompería el corazón - Lilian está muerta, Harry ¡Está muerta! Esa niña sería alguien que se le parecía, no era Lilian.

¡No digas que está muerta! - gritó Harry con dolor - No está muerta, la vi Ginny. Juro por todo que la vi, viva, sonriente y tan bella como un ángel.

Por favor Harry - suplicó de nuevo Ginny llorando - Deja el pasado dónde está, ya es muy duro verte como un zombi todos los días de mi vida para que ahora... James, Harry, James te necesita el está vivo, Lilian no. Compréndelo.

Te amo Ginny y también a James - dijo Harry abrazándola - Pero me hace en falta Lilian, tanto que por un momento creía verla. Perdóname.

No hay nada que perdonar - dijo Ginny abrazándolo fuertemente - Yo también creía verla en ocasiones... Pero acepté la verdad y seguí viviendo.

En ese momento James entra en la casa y ve a sus padres llorando en el salón abrazados, triste comprende que otra vez sufren por su hermana. Por una parte quería a su hermana por el simple hecho de que era su hermana, pero otras la odiaba, la odiaba por hacer sufrir así a sus padres y a él. Aunque comprendía que ella no tuvo la culpa, la secuestraron y la mataron. Por eso cuando veía estas escenas recordaba eso y no le echaba la culpa, solo rezaba para que en el lugar en el que estuviera no sufriera. James sigilosamente se acerca a sus padres y los abraza sobresaltándolos, pero enseguida lo abrazan.

Por la noche todo estaba tranquilo Ginny estaba terminando de hacer la cena y Harry en el jardín le enseñaba a James nuevas jugadas para el quiddich.

- Chicos es hora de cenar -gritó Ginny desde la cocina.

- Mamá espera un poco - dijo James intentando hacer un truco con la escoba.

- ¡He dicho a cenar! - gritó Ginny de nuevo.

- Venga hijo, ya sabes que tú madre no le gusta que le hagamos esperar, se parece a tu abuela cuando está con tus tíos.

- A veces da miedo. - admitió James bajándose de la escoba.

- Te he oído. - grito Ginny.

James y Harry se ríen. Justo en la mitad de la cena mientras hablaban animadamente alguien toca el timbre de la puerta. Ginny se levanta contenta dejando a los dos hombrecitos de la casa hablando, se acerca a la puerta principal y la abre dejando ver a un anciano de pelo y barba blanca con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

- Profesor Dumbledore, que sorpresa - dijo Ginny invitándole a entrar.

- Por favor Ginny, tutéeme que ya no soy tu profesor y tampoco tu director. - dijo Albus mirándola con un brillo en los ojos.

- Es la costumbre - explicó sonrojada Ginny - ¿Has cenado ya?

- No, la verdad es que no. - dijo Albus.

- Entonces será un honor pedirle que se sienta ha cenar con nosotros.

- Está bien, nunca he me he negado a una invitación para comer comida casera. Seguro que cocinas tan bien como tu madre.

- No exagere - dijo Ginny con las mejillas coloradas.

Los dos entraron en el comedor y vieron algo que no se esperaban, a Harry y James manchados de arriba abajo de comida. Ginny apretó sus labios mirando aquel desastre, estaba furiosa. Mientras que Dumbledore miraba la escena divertido.

- ¡Harry James Potter! No me esperaba esto de ti.

- Cariño empezó él y yo solo... - Intentó explicarse a su esposa.

- ¡Silenció ¿Qué clase de ejemplo le das a James siguiéndole el juego?

James por lo bajo se rió lo que llamó la atención de Ginny.

- ¡Y tú James Potter está castigado!

- Pero mamá...

- Pero mamá nada, ya tienes trece años, eres lo suficiente mayor para...

Pero de pronto alguien le lanza comida a la cara, ella se la quita con un brillo en los ojos y mira a su marido que reía con su hijo. Dumbledore mientras estaba atacando lo que aún estaba a salvo.

- ¡Esto es la guerra! - gritó Ginny para comenzar un lucha.

Después de limpiar todo y limpiarse Ginny y Harry comienzan ha hablar con Dumbledore ya que con tanta batalla a todos se les había olvidado la razón por la había venido.

- El señor Weasley habló conmigo de lo que sucedió esta tarde. - dijo Albus mirando a Harry detenidamente.

- Fue solo... No sé que me pasó - admitió Harry con la cabeza gacha - La hecho de menos Albus y perder a una hija cuesta superar...

- Si, si fuera reciente, ya han pasado cinco años Harry. - dijo Albus - Sé que el dolor nunca se irá pero...

- Albus estamos bien - dijo Ginny interrumpiéndole- No hay de que preocuparse.

- Si, ya he podido comprobarlo en la cena - rió contento Albus. - Así que creo que no tengo nada más que decir excepto que todo se arreglará.

Después de que se fuera Dumbledore, los dos se van a su habitación a prepararse para dormir. Justo antes de que Harry se acueste Ginny le detiene cogiéndole de la mano.

- Tengo que contarte algo - dijo Ginny tranquila.

- ¿Que ocurre? - preguntó Harry.

- Es algo bueno - dijo Ginny sonriendo - Al menos para mi, no se si para ti lo será.

- Ginny no me digas que...

- Si - asintió Ginny efusivamente contenta - ¡Estoy embarazada!

Harry por poco se cae al suelo al escuchar lo por lo que se sienta en la cama respirando profundamente. No podía ser ¿O si?

- De... - Harry carraspeó aún mareado por la noticia - ¿De cuanto estás?

- De dos meses- dijo Ginny preocupada por su marido.

- Pero si siempre hemos... es decir siempre tomamos precauciones - dijo Harry atónito.

- Bueno yo... pensé que un nuevo miembro en la familia nos iría bien - dijo Ginny dudosa.

- Ginny nadie, ni siquiera un bebe podrá remplazar a Lilian - dijo Harry dolido.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que es para remplazar a Lilian? - dijo Ginny poniéndose furiosa - Ya vuelves con lo mismo, también era mi hija Harry, no eres el único que sufre.

- Lo sé, pero es así como lo siento y es así como lo has dicho - dijo Harry levantándose de la cama.

- No es verdad, solo he dicho que yo quería tener un bebe - dijo Ginny - Acaso es un pecado tener otro hijo.

- ¡No me lo has consultado! - gritó Harry - Se supone que tener un bebe es decisión de dos personas.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho te hubieras negado- le dijo Ginny encarándole - Tienes miedo, yo también lo tengo, pero o va a volver a pasar.

- ¿Te recuerdo lo de James? - le preguntó furioso Harry - Lo secuestraron un mes entero y luego nos quitaron a nuestra niña. ¿Cómo me aseguras que no pasará nada esta vez ¡Dime! Yo no quiero seguir sufriendo, ya tenemos a James.

- ¿Y que sugieres que haga¿Abortar? - preguntó Ginny enfadada.

- ¡Pues si! - Gritó Harry sin darse cuenta.

Ginny miró llorosa a su marido y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

- No, Ginny yo... - comenzó Harry.

- Será mejor que hablemos por la mañana. - dijo Ginny antes de acostarse.

Harry frustrado se revolvió el pelo y miro con tristeza a Ginny antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse a la antigua habitación de su hija, que estaba tal y como lo había dejado Lilian. Entró en ella y se dirigió a la mesa para coger unos dibujos y mirarlos como casi siempre hacía. El que menos le gustaba era el que más se acercaba a la realidad. La familia junta hablando y Lilian en una esquina de la habitación llorando.


	4. Chapter 4

_Holaaaaaaaaaa! un saludo a todos los que os pasáis a leer esta historia de una humilde servidora jejeje pero sobre todos a los que me dejáis review. Perdónnnnnnnn por tardar._

**Airam** _como siempre te digo Gracias por dejar un hueco para dejarme otro review, contestado a tu PDT, no es visto esa película ¿De que trata? ... Ya me empezabas a preocupar, menos mal que no te lo imaginaste así por que si no te hubiera aburrido al leerlo Y la verdad creo que me pasé al final, he puesto a Harry como el ogro de la historia, ero bueno de todas maneras me gustó como me quedó el capi. Y espero que te guste este. _

**Ayane**_ gracias por pasarte por primera vez a dejarme un review, me alegro de q te guste la historia y espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo y si es así pues me dices o si te gusta da igual acepto las críticas Pero no muy duras que me pongo a llorar._

**Hermlils **_si te digo la verdad yo hacía ya tiempo que me había planteado este fic, y en el primer capítulo cuando me lo imaginé yo lloré sniff, soy una chica muy sensible... Vamos que cuando mis padres me ven llorando en frente del ordenador se creen que estoy loca o algo así... Pero es porque leo historias muy bonitas aquí jejeje. Gracias por dejarme un review y leer mi historia, gracias por decir eso del fic y espero que leas este capi, te guste y me digas._

_A los demás como siempre Gracias por pasarse y leer este otro capítulo. Un beso a todos _**Locaremate**

**Capítulo cuatro**

¿Cómo arreglarlo? Harry estaba sentado en la cocina bebiendo como siempre un café bien cargado, se tomaba su tiempo ya que ese día lo tenía libre, pero no paraba de darle vueltas a lo que sucedió la otra noche con Ginny. Ella aún seguía en la cama seguramente agotada, él recordaba que siempre estaba cansada cuando se quedaba embarazada. Por una parte se encontraba feliz de saber que tendría otro hijo o hija pero sentía que la estaba traicionando a ella, a Lilian.

- Buenos días papá - dijo la voz de su hijo despertándole del ensueño.

- Buenos días hijo - dijo Harry levantándose para revolver el pelo de su hijo.

- Papá, no hagas eso - pidió James ordenándose de nuevo el pelo.

- Perdone su majestad - bromeó Harry mientras hacía un reverencia.

James ignorando la broma se puso a desayunar las tostadas que su padre había preparado para él. Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que James miró preocupado a su padre.

- Papá ¿Mamá y tú os vais a separar? - preguntó con temor James.

Harry al escuchar eso casi se le cae el plato que estaba cogiendo, miró a su hijo con seriedad y le vio como nunca le había visto, con miedo en los ojos.

- No hijo - contestó Harry recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro de alivio de James. - ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

- Ayer os escuché discutir, esta vez os olvidasteis de poner el hechizo silenciador - dijo James nervioso mirando a su padre - ¿No quieres tener otro hijo?

- James es...es complicado - dijo Harry dudando mientras esquivaba la mirada de su hijo.

- Es por ella ¿Verdad?

Harry miró a su hijo a los ojos y James lo comprendió enseguida.

- Es por ella - afirmó James para luego mirar enfadado a Harry. - Siempre es ella.

James sin acabarse el desayuno se levantó del asiento y salió de la cocina sin siquiera mirar una última vez a su padre. Harry cansado se sentó para suspirar y reflexionar sobre lo que quería decirle a su mujer. Cuando Ginny se levantó de la cama, bajó a desayunar y se encontró con una sorpresa que la dejó sorprendida. La mesa estaba llena de platos en los que estaban sus desayunos preferidos, tortitas, fresas con nata, huevos revueltos... Todos y cada uno de ellos le encantaban.

- Lo siento - dijo la voz de su marido.

Ginny se giró aún sorprendida para mirar a Harry que llevaba un ramo de las flores que tanto le gustaban a ella y en la otra una caja de sus bombones favoritos.

- ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? - preguntó Ginny mientras cogía el ramo para oler las flores.

Quería disculparme, decirte que te quiero y que me harías de nuevo el hombre más feliz de la tierra al convertirme una vez más en padre - dijo Harry sonriendo a su esposa.

Ginny soltó el ramo feliz y se arrojó a los brazos de su marido, este la abrazó con fuerza soltando los bombones la besó con ternura repetidamente en la boca.

- Te quiero tanto- dijo Ginny. - Aunque a veces seas un cabezota.

- Y yo te amo - respondió Harry. - Por que eres la mujer de mi vida.

- Haremos que funcione Harry, lo haremos - le dijo Ginny mirándole a los ojos.

- Por supuesto- respondió Harry - Pero ahora desayuna.

Harry le señaló el gran banquete y Ginny se sentó con emoción mirando entusiasmada todo lo que podía comer.

* * *

Pasó una semana sin tristezas, preocupaciones, sufrimiento, ni siquiera hubo discusiones. La familia entera estaba feliz por saber que un nuevo miembro se les uniría y también, aunque no lo dijeran, se alegraban de que Lilian hubiera quedado en el pasado. En realidad ya nadie pensaba en ella, todos seguían sus vidas. Harry se dedicaba a pasar el tiempo con Ginny y su hijo James, Lilian había desaparecido de sus pensamientos y podía decirse que de su corazón también.

Un Sábado por la noche, Harry decidió llevar a Ginny y a James a una feria muggle en su coche. James estaba entusiasmado y se montaba en cualquiera que veía con su padre, Ginny optaba por quedarse en tierra comiendo algún perrito caliente, helado... Lo que vendieran por los alrededores, aunque se montó en algunas como en los cochitos locos y en la Noria. Al irse decidieron antes de ir a casa dar un paseo por Londres, llegaron a un bar con terracitas fuera y se quedaron a beber algo sentados.

- ¿Los ves, verdad? - preguntó una voz fría, vacía de sentimientos escondida en la oscuridad de una calle.

- Si - contestó otra voz más cálida, aunque se podía apreciar la madurez en ella.

La chica tendría unos 11 años, por la poca luz que había se podía apreciar que era delgada y de piel pálida, como si nunca le hubiera dado el solo durante años. Su pelo negro, como la misma oscuridad que la envolvía, le llegaba hasta por debajo de los hombros sus ojos verdes eran...vacíos sin ningún brillo. Lily se asomó un poco más para ver a los que años antes fueron sus padres y su hermano. Reían juntos, las manos de Ginny y Harry estaban unidas mientras se miraban con amor, James estaba hablándoles sobre algo, probablemente él fuera el que los hizo reír. Por un momento Lily bajó la mirada pero recordó que debía ser fuerte y la subió rápidamente, se giró hacia la persona que estaba oculta e hizo una mueca de enfado.

- ¿Por qué me has traído? - preguntó Lily.

- ¿Tú que crees? - alentó esa voz.

- No lo sé... - dijo Lily no muy segura.

- Son felices - dijo la voz riendo con crueldad.

- Tal como me dijiste que serían si yo... - Lily se cortó, aún le dolía y no podía evitarlo.

- ¿Desaparecías?

- Si - dijo con frialdad Lily, mirando de nuevo la escena familiar tan bonita de la que ella, nunca pudo formar parte.

- Ellos no merecieron tener una hija como tú - dijo la voz - Nunca supieron cuanto poder dejaban de lado ¡Pobres ilusos!

- ¿Pobres! - preguntó Lily furiosa - No se merecen la lástima de nadie ¡Son basura! Magos de pacotilla que no sirven para nada.

- Sé que los odias y por eso he decidido que vuelvas con ellos - anunció la voz.

- ¿Qué! - preguntó Lily exaltada - ¡No puedes hacer eso ¡No voy a volver!

- ¿Acaso le niegas a tu maestro? - preguntó con ferocidad.

- No pero... ¡No puedes pedirme eso ¡Haré lo que sea! - pidió Lily - ¡Cualquier misión! Lo que sea.

- Olvidas pequeña que yo no pido ¡Ordeno! - elevó la voz la persona con dureza - Si te digo que mates, matarás, si te digo que tortures, torturarás... ¿Acaso olvidas quién te cuidó ¿Quién te enseñó¿Quién se preocupó por ti cuando nadie más lo hacía?

- No mi maestro, fuiste tú, solo tú. - dijo Lily bajando la cabeza e inclinándose hacia su maestro - Perdonadme por ser tan ingrata.

- Quiero que descubras todos sus secretos, quiero que les vayas destruyendo poco a poco - dijo la voz mirando hacia la carretera. - Y para empezar, quiero que les sorprendas.

Lily no entendió muy bien lo último pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, su maestro le cambió la ropa por una muggle y le quitó la varita, todo eso en un segundo antes de empujarla hacia la carretera y desaparecer. Lily antes de que algo grande chocara con ella dejándola dolorida y mareada pudo ver dos luces que la cegaban por completo. Harry no pudo parar a tiempo de chocar una niña, se bajó rápidamente del coche junto a Ginny.

- Hijo quédate dentro - le dijo Ginny a su hijo, este asintió enseguida.

La gente empezaba a curiosidad por las proximidades, Harry mientras intentaba mirar si la niña estaba viva, no podía verle la cara ya que su pelo lo tapaba completamente, pero pudo notar como respiraba con dificultad.

- Ginny tenemos que llevarla al hospital - dijo Harry procurando cogerla con cuidado por si le había roto algo. Pesaba poco y eso le era de ayuda.

Ginny asintió mientras se metía en el asiento de piloto esperando a que Harry se subiera para llevarla al hospital. Harry escuchó un gemido de dolor y notó como la niña se movía.

- ¿Estás bien¿Te duele algo? - preguntó Harry mientras se montaba en el coche. - Tranquila te llevaremos a un hospital.

El trayecto duró poco ya que el hospital se encontraba a una manzana de allí. Al bajarla del coche la niña se movió de nuevo.

Ya llegamos solo espera un poco más ¿De acuerdo pequeña? - dijo Harry caminando con prisa dentro.- ¡Necesito ayuda!

Una doctora se acercó y miró a la niña que estaba en los brazos de Harry.

¿Es su hija¿Qué ha pasado? - preguntó con rapidez la doctora quitándole el pelo de la cara a la niña viendo si tenía algo.

No, no es mi hija - dijo Harry preocupado - La he atropellado.

De acuerdo - dijo la doctora - Ahora vuelvo, procure no moverla mucho hasta que traigan una camilla.

Harry asintió viendo como la doctora se iba, desesperado veía que tardaba, miró a la niña por un momento y casi la suelta de la impresión. No podía ser, no era ella. Pero entonces... ¿Por que unos ojos como los suyos le devolvían la mirada?

_¿Quién será esa misteriosa persona que ha estado cuidando a Lily?_

_¿Lily ahora que vuelve con su familia les odiará¿O les querrá?_

_¿Dónde ha estado Lily durante cinco años ¿Qué ha hecho¿Y como reaccionará la familia entera al recuperarla?_

_Si os interesa esta historia dejad vuestras opiniones, críticas lo que sea no seáis muy duros. _

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

_LO SIENTO de verdad otra vez he tardado en actualizar. Lo siento de veras a todos los que seguís la historia._

**Oti** _gracias por dejar un review y por decir q te gusta mi fic jejeje muchas gracias y tranqui no voy a dejarlo pero de verdad que siento haber tardado espero que te guste este capi ¡Disfrútalo!_

**Neckna**_ me alegra que te guste la historia ¿Verdad que soy mala? Mira que dejarlo en ese momento y tardar tanto en actualizar. Por eso perdón y ojala que te siga gustando._

**Hermlils **_¿Soy terrible? Es verdad jejeje a tI también te pido perdón por tardar tanto pero bueno me comprometo o lo intentaré a poner un capi cada semana ¿Vale? Y espero que me salgan buenos. Bien al asunto de parecer loca cuando lloro a moco tendido delante del ordenador me alegra de no ser la única, si no pensaría q soy de otro planeta o algo así. Gracias por dejar otro review siempre me animas mucho jejeje, y bueno dime tu opinión de este capi._

**Airam **_graciasss por dejarme otro review. Sobre ese cambio que mencionas es verdad es muy frío pero comprendí que después de cinco años ¡Cinco! no podían estar toda su vida lamentándose (_Aunque tuvieran la culpa)_ por alguien que pensaban que ya no estaba. Y la niña si existía lo que pasa es que quisieron esconderla en el fondo de su corazón, para no sufrir dolor pero saber que seguirían queriéndola. Bueno que más puedo decirte Espero que te guste jejeje yme digas. Por cierto no se si voy a poder encontrar esa película pero lo intentaré, la única pregunta que quiero hacerte es .. ¿Se parece a mi historia?_

**Medea Circe**_ siento haberte hecho esperar y me halaga que te encante la historia me alegra mucho de verdad. Gracias por dejar un poco de tu tiempo a dejarme dos reviews y otra vez pido perdón espero que sigas leyéndola y me digas._

**Anjaly**_ jajajaja no, no tuve ningún trauma. Solo me replanteé lo mal que se sentiría una niña a esas edades que s familia la dejara de lado y la ignorara. Ojala nunca nadie tenga que pasar por algo así. A lo de loca no te lo niego Por eso me puse Locaremate lo q significa Loca de remate jejeje. Pero no estoy muy grave tranqui . Y no, no me he basado en nada que haya visto o leído pero bueno si hay alguna película así o libro me gustaría verla o leerlo. Gracias por desearme suerte y debo añadir q a mi me encantan también las historias dramáticas... Pero no pienso que mi historia sea fuerte ¿Lo es? Bueno gracias por dejarme un review y leer el fic._

_A los demás Gracias por leerlo y siento la espera. Un beso _**Locaremate.**

* * *

Capítulo cinco

Escuchaba voces hablándole pero no les hacía caso. Estaba mirando absorto, junto a Ginny y su hijo James, la cama dónde reposaba la niña que había atropellado hacía unos minutos antes. La doctora que les atendió la revisó y lo único que tenía era una pequeña fractura en la mano izquierda, por fortuna. Muchos no tenían tanta suerte al ser atropellados por un coche.

- Y... ¿Que pasará si no encuentran a los padres? - preguntó Ginny preocupada por la niña que tanto se parecía a Harry.

- Daremos parte a asuntos sociales y ellos se encargarán, con permiso - dijo la doctora tranquilamente antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry se acercó a la cama, alzó la mano para acariciar la suave cara de ella y comprobar que no era un sueño, era real tanto como el mismo.

Ginny ella es... ella es Lilian - dijo Harry volteándose a su mujer feliz, mientras sentía por primera vez en mucho tiempo que su corazón lloraba, pero no de dolor, ni rabia, ni ira... lloraba de alegría.

No Harry, no lo es - dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza mientras miraba a su hijo James. - Cielo ¿Por que no vas fuera a sentarte?

James asintió sabiendo que habría otra pelea pero esta vez por la culpa de la niña a la que habían atropellado. Salió fuera de la habitación y se sentó en una silla de plástico muy incómoda.

- Harry, no es Lilian. Solo se parece.- dijo Ginny estresada.

- Es nuestra hija - dijo tranquilamente Harry mientras sonreía - Mírala y dime lo que piensas en realidad. Dime que es lo que te dice el corazón con solo mirarla. No me niegues que te dice que ella es tu hija y que tú eres su madre.

Haciendo caso a su marido Ginny miró con nerviosismo a la niña. Era cierto que se parecía a Harry, tenía sus rasgos pero lo que más la sorprendió era que incluso tuviera algún rasgo suyo. No pudo contener las lágrimas, le fallaban las piernas y sentía que temblaba levemente, pero antes de que cayera al suelo Harry la sujetó mientras reía.

- ¡Es ella! - dijo Harry soltando la emoción que le recorría por todo su cuerpo - Es Lilian, lo sé. Un padre reconoce a sus hijos.

- Pero ella está muerta - dijo negando mientras se abrazaba más fuerte a Harry.

- Nunca hubo un cuerpo - dijo Harry mientras la separaba para limpiarle las lágrimas - Desapareció y cuando pasó el tiempo nos obligaron a darla por muerta. Pero no lo está, está aquí de nuevo con nosotros.

Ginny negó una vez más, no quería creerlo, no podía por que si al final resultaba que no era Lilian, volvería a sufrir. Volvería a sufrir el dolor de perderla de nuevo cuando por fin la había encontrado. Y les costaría otra vez seguir adelante después de esa gran desilusión.

- No quiero que te precipites - dijo ella separándose de él - Quiero que primero hables con Dumbledore.

- Lo haré, tranquila - dijo Harry con una radiante sonrisa - Además no podría sacarla de aquí como si nada. - añadió riendo.

- No me entiendes ¿Verdad? - preguntó suspirando - Quiero que él te compruebe lo que tu tanto niegas en creer, por que estoy cansada de repetírtelo y que no me escuches. Tal vez a él le hagas más caso cuando te confirme que ella no es Lilian y que nuestra verdadera hija está muerta. Y aunque me duela decirlo es la verdad. - dijo antes de salir por la puerta dejando solo a Harry.

Harry miró divertido la puerta por donde había salido Ginny, su mujer era tan testaruda que a veces nunca veía la verdad ni aunque la tuviera por delante. Harry miro a su hija y empezó a acariciarle el pelo mientras la miraba con ternura.

- Al fin has vuelto ¿Dónde has estado? - preguntó Harry con cariño - No sabes lo mucho que nos dolió tu marcha, te echaba en falta hija, no sabes cuanto... no sabes cuanto.

Lily escuchaba esa voz cálida que hablaba con amor y a la vez con pena y quiso saber quién era. Abrió con pesadez sus ojos, cansada miró la habitación en dónde se encontraba era... Horrorosa ¿Quién la habría decorado ¿Y dónde estaría? Sentía una pequeña molestia en la mano pero cuando iba a mirarse se topó con la mirada de... su padre. Que parecía contenerse por darle un gran abrazo. Lily ese pensamiento le desagradó por completo y dibujó una mueca de asco.

- ¿Te duele algo? - preguntó Harry preocupado confundiendo la mueca de asco por una de dolor.

Lily se quedó indecisa en que responderle. Por una parte allí estaba en bandeja la persona que la había echo sufrir tanto y en ese mismo instante podía vengarse. Pero por el otro no quería decepcionar a su maestro estropeándole el plan.

- No - dijo Lily con un tono inocente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Harry ansioso por saber si ella sabía quién era él y quién era ella.

- Yo... Yo me llamo... - dijo Lily dudosa de si debía decirlo mientras ponía ese tono de niña buena.

- ¿No te acuerdas? - preguntó Harry desilusionado.

- Me llamo Lily - dijo Lily con seguridad.

- Lily - dijo con alegría Harry.

- Si así es... señor - dijo Lily conteniendo los ganas de echarle en cara todo.

- ¿Señor? - preguntó con diversión para luego reír. - Si supieras.

- ¿Que tengo que saber? - preguntó con inocencia - ¿Por que estoy aquí?

- Tuviste un accidente - dijo Harry más serio - Te atropellé.

Lily se quedó callada para mirar su mano que tenía una escayola muggle. Así que era eso a lo que se refería su maestro, la sorpresa era ella estrellada contra el capó de un coche. Menuda gracia le hacía eso.

- Lo siento- dijo Harry con culpabilidad. - De verdad no te vi.

- No importa - dijo Lily.

- Podrías decirme ¿Quienes son tus padres? - preguntó Harry pero al ver que no respondía habló de nuevo. - No importa no tienes por que responder.

- Yo... - empezó Lily no sabía que decir, tenía que haberle pedido a su maestro unas notas con lo que podía decir y lo que no - Pues...

Afortunadamente por la puerta entró la doctora y al verla despierta le pidió a Harry que saliera y cuando este lo hubo hecho, la interrogó como lo había hecho su padre. Harry por su parte se fue a los baños del hospital y desde allí se apreció en su casa, se acercó a la chimenea y se puso en contacto con Dumbledore que no tardó en responder.

- ¿Que pasa Harry? - preguntó Dumbledore algo dormido.

Mientras en la habitación del hospital Lily estaba sola, se había negado ha hablar y la doctora se había dado por vencida. Lily se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la ventana cuando la abre una serpiente conocida para ella entra.

- _Sabía que llegarías tarde o temprano Medusa. ¿Que nuevas hay?_ - preguntó Lily mirando a la serpiente.

-_ Mi amo me envía a decirte el plan - _dijo la serpiente arrastrándose por el suelo y subiendo por la cama para quedar más o menos a la altura de Lily.

-_ El objetivo está claro, lo que no sé es que debo decir. _

_- Todo está arreglado pequeña, tu dirás... - _Medusa le contó el plan antes de desaparecer por la ventana.

Lily resopló hondo, no le gustaba nada esta misión. Prefería ir a una guerra que tener que... Vivir con su familia. Cuando se acostó se abrió la puerta de pronto y entraron por ella varias personas que conocía de hace mucho tiempo y junto a ellos estaba Harry.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

_Quería en primer lugar informar a todos deque pondré un capítulo a la semana o al menos lo intentaré. Bien ahora pueden leer este nuevo capi. ¡Espero que os guste!_

**Airam **_Gracias por dejarme otro review, respecto a esa película creo que la he visto o al menos partes de ella ya que a veces sale por la tele. Gracias por decirme que me quedó bien me alegra q te guste. Ginny es muy fría si pero en este capi no léelo y dime tu opinión. Espero que t guste._

**Ginebra **_Gracias por dejarme un review y por decir que mi historia es buena y original jejeje, y como ves ya e actualizado así que si te gusta lo q vas a leer dime. _

**Oti **_Lo sé muy corto ¿No? Pero bueno por si no has leído lo de arriba voy a poner un capi cada semana así que tendrás pá aburrirte jejeje, gracias por los abrazos besos y esa inspiración que me hace falta No me vendría nada mal un poco de magia ¿No tendrás verdad? Por cierto gracias por leerlo y dejarme un review._

**Ayane **_ay que rencorosa jejeje como yo jeje. ¿Estás segura? Podría ser el que tu piensas o no. Pero si estas tan segura ya lo descubrirás si estás en lo cierto o no. Gracias por el review y espero que sigas leyendo._

**Hermlils **_ola chica gracias por dejarme otro review. Y tranqui tu quéjate q a mi me da igual mientras lo sigas leyendo jejeje y no es verdad, yo no os dejo con la miel en los labios... Bueno si jajaja pero es q me encanta cortarlo en un momento para luego en otro capi continuarlo en otro. _

_A los demás gracias por pasarse a leer esta historia. Un beso _**Locaremate.**

Capítulo 6

Lily miraba atenta a cada una de las personas, su madre y su padre esperaban impacientes. Un anciano de barba blanca y muy larga la miraba sin pestañear, lo reconoció enseguida, era Albus Dumbledore, lo había conocido cuando era pequeña pero nunca llegó ha hablar con él más de dos minutos. Todos siempre tenían cosas más "importantes" que hacer que hablar con una niña. Los otros los reconoció después de fijarse mucho. Había una mujer mayor pelirroja, su abuela Molly, tres hombres que eran sus tíos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Ron Weasley con su mujer Hermione. Y otro hombre más mayor, su abuelo Arthur. Y aunque nadie más se dio cuenta, en una esquina vio al que tanto había querido, al que era su modelo a seguir después de su padre. Su hermano James. Y al verle mirándola un recuerdo asaltó su mente.

**Recuerdo**

- ¡James! Espera - gritaba un niña pequeña de cinco años que arrastraba una escoba corriendo lo más que podía.

- Oh no ¿Viene tu hermana?- preguntó mientras protestaba un niño pelirrojo, Anthony Weasley, hijo de Ron y Hermione.

- ¡Que plasta eres Lilian! - protestó James mientras se subía a su escoba - Vete a jugar con tus muñequitas y déjanos en paz. Solo estorbarías.

Al escuchar eso la niña dejó de intentar alcanzar a su hermano y miró tristemente al suelo mordiéndose fuerte el labio para no llorar. James vio aquello pero pasó de largo y se fue a volar por los alrededores con su primo. Lily se quedó sola.

**Final de recuerdo.**

Una ira empezó a recorrer a Lily que para controlarla tuvo que mirar a otro lado encontrándose con los ojos de Sirius cosa que no ayudó mucho por que empezó a recordar de nuevo y sabía que era un recuerdo malo ya que su vida con ellos había sido dolorosa.

**Recuerdo**

- Tío Silius - llamó la voz de una niña pequeña sin pronunciar bien.

- ¿Que pasa Lilian? - preguntó distraído mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Los dos caminaban por la calle, Sirius la llevaba de la mano mientras ella comía un chupete.

- Etoy cansada, quielo ilme a casa - dijo mientras bostezaba.

- Ya llegamos, tranquila.

Pero de pronto su tío se paró en seco mientras miraba a un punto fijo, Lily miró en su dirección y solo vio a una mujer vestida de rojo muy guapa que estaba hablando con un grupo de amigas. No entendía por que su tío se había parado.

- ¿Tío? - preguntó Lily.

Lilian espérame aquí un minuto quieres, ahora vuelvo. - dijo mientras soltaba la mano de la niña.

La niña se quedó quieta viendo que su tío iba junto a esa chica y empezaba a coquetear. Después de varios minutos esperando Lily vio con confusión que su tío se iba acompañando al grupo de chicas hasta desaparecer de la calle. Pasó el tiempo y Lily seguía en el mismo sitio incluso cuando empezó a llover. Cuando su tío volvió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo hacia ella, Lily se sentía mal, estaba mojada completamente, tenía mucho frío y notaba que su frente ardía.

**Final de recuerdo**

Por una chica, solo por una chica tuvo que estar ingresada una semana en San Mungo por hipotermia a los tres años. Lily los miró y solo pudo sentir asco. Dumbledore se acercó y la miró con una sonrisa.

- Hola, me llamo Albus Dumbledore - dijo él - ¿Sabes quién soy?

- Albus Dumbledore - dijo ella con tranquilidad - Usted me lo acaba de decir.

- Hmm... ¿Como te llamas? - preguntó mirándola profundamente.

- Lily - respondió ella.

- ¿Lily que más¿Cual es tu apellido? - preguntó.

- Solo Lily - respondió ella suspirando.

- ¿Solo Lily¿No tienes apellido?

- Supongo que al nacer me dieron uno pero en el orfanato no me lo dijeron - respondió mientras se tocaba la mano herida.

- ¿Orfanato? - preguntó su padre mirándola con sorpresa.

- Si, vivo allí desde que puedo recordar - dijo mientras pensaba en la gran mentira que acababa de decir, nunca podría olvidarse de nada de lo que vivió con su familia. - ¿Pero por que me hace preguntas? La doctora ya lo hizo - preguntó aparentando confusión.

- Tranquila, solo queremos saber unas cuantas cosas sobre ti ¿Te importa que te pregunte? - preguntó Dumbledore con una tierna sonrisa.

- No, adelante - dijo Lily aguantándose las ganas de vomitar, no entendía como podía aguantar tanto actuando como una niña tonta sin memoria.

- ¿Cómo llegaste a ese orfanato? - preguntó.

- No lo sé, solo sé que desperté allí y desde ese momento el orfanato es mi hogar. - dijo Lily agachando la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo sabes tu nombre? - preguntó Dumbledore mirándola con curiosidad.

- Las monjas encontraron esto y pensaron que este era mi nombre - dijo Lily mientras sacaba algo que se había llevado justo el día de su marcha. Era una pulsera en la que ponía su nombre Lilian. - Aunque no se sabe realmente.

Ginny al reconocer la pulsera de su hija se desmayó de la impresión sujetada a tiempo por Harry que también miraba la pulsera sintiendo la esperanza otra vez, estaba en lo cierto, ella era su hija. James a diferencia se sorprendió se ella fuera su hermana pero también se puso furioso, se acercó a ella tomando desprevenidos a todos.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste! - preguntó James gritando con resentimiento.

- ¡James! - le regañó su padre después de dejar a Ginny acostada en la otra cama.

- James nada - respondió James fríamente para luego mirar a su hermana, que se hacía la sorprendida, con odio - Ojala estuvieras muerta.

SIn decir nada más salió corriendo de la sala dejando a todos impresionados. Al ver que Harry iba a perseguirle Ron se lo impidió.

- Quédate, yo iré a por él. - dijo para después salir también acompañado de Hermione.

La sala estaba en silencio hasta que Lily habló.

- No entiendo ¿A que venía eso? - preguntó Lily nerviosa por apariencia pero por dentro riéndose.

- Verás Lily a mi no me corresponde decirte nada - dijo Dumbledore para luego acercarse a Harry y asentir con la cabeza.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y la despertó con suaves caricias. Ella abrió los ojos y entendió lo que su marido quería decirle, asintió para luego levantarse mientras Dumbledore salía con los demás a controlar que ningún muggle entrara. Lily miraba con una diversión disimulada todo lo que estaban haciendo, sabía lo que iba a pasar. Sus padres le dirían quienes son ellos y quién era ella, y tendría que fingir que le importaba, que estaba feliz.

- Verás Lilian - comenzó Harry nervioso - Yo... Nosotros somos... Somos... Tú eres...

- ¿Qué? -preguntó Lily algo divertida.

- Lo que quiere decir es que nosotros, Lilian, somos tus padres - dijo Ginny conteniendo sus ganas de abrazar a su hija.

Lily como buena actriz que era, soltó unas lágrimas dándoles a entender que estaba emocionada y contenta. Ginny al ver a su hija llorar no pudo contener sus lágrimas y lanzarse hacia ella para abrazarla.

- Mi niña, mi pequeña - dijo sollozando Ginny.

A cualquier hija le hubiera enternecido este gesto de su madre, pero Lily tenía un corazón de hielo, había cambiado mucho, hace años se había ido para que ellos fueran felices y ahora volvía para hacerles la vida imposible.

- ¿Es de verdad¿No es un sueño? - preguntó Lily fingiendo mientras lloraba.

- Lo es, es verdad. - dijo Ginny después de separarse para djear que su esposo abrazara a su hija.

Harry por fin después de tantos años de esperanza tenía delante a su hija llorando a mares, todavía no entendía como pudo llegar a ese orfanato y como no recordaba pero ahora lo que le importaba era que estaba allí, con él. Harry la abrazó mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

- Tienes mi mismo pelo revoltoso - dijo Lily haciendo reír a Harry y a Ginny.

Después de estar con Lily, Harry llamó a los demás para presentarle a el resto de su familia incluido a James que aceptó a regañadientes por que fue amenazado por su padre con quitarle el permiso para Hogsmade (No se como se escribe, aparte quiero aclarar que James tiene 3 años más que Lily) Como Lily lo supuso todos la abrazaron y le dijeron quienes eran, todo muy bien hasta que le tocó a su hermano. Ella esperaba con diversión un nuevo numerito por parte suya.

- Y este es tu hermano - dijo Harry empujando levemente a James hacia su hermana que estaba de pie - James.

- Hola James - dijo Lily con una sonrisa que parecía sincera pero James la miró con desconfianza.

Lily no podía creer que ese mocoso dudara de ella, lo esperaba más de Dumbledore y este no sospechaba, pero su hermano si.

- Saluda James - dijo Ginny regañándolo.

- Hola - dijo seco.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? - preguntó Lily con normalidad como si no hubiera pasado nada.

- ¿Y a ti que te...? - James se detuvo al ver la mirada reprobadora de todos los adultos incluidos sus padres - Tengo 13 años, los cumplí este año.

- Yo cumplo 11 este año - dijo Lily con inocencia.

- ¿En serio? No lo sabía- dijo James sarcástico.

Lily se hizo un apunte mental, primer objetivo sacar a James del medio en sus planes. James por su parte sabía que ella era su hermana y la había querido siempre pero por alguna razón su sentido común le decía que desconfiara de la niña que tenía delante.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oti**_ me alegra mucho que te gustara el último capi, gracias por la inspiración lo besos y por leer. Espero q te guste este capi y lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo._

**Airam **_gracias también me ha llegado al corazón todos los reviews queme has mandado ¿te imaginas el final? Pues dime como será para yo saber así no tengo que pensar mucho. Jejeje espero que disfrutes este capi._

**Hermlils **_SII la pequeña se esta encariñando con su familia... Pero en este capi pasan cosas. Bueno espero que disfrutes este capi y me digas. Gracias..._

**Medea circe **_gracias jejeje y no te dejo con la incertidumbre y solo... em... mejor me callo XD. Lily si va a tener muchas confrontaciones con su familia a partir de ahora, por que todo se complica. Espero que disfrutes este capi y me digas._

_A los demás gracias por leerlo y una aclaración yo soy Locaremate jejeje Alba es una amiga mía que se ha unido a mi cuenta. Muchos besos _**Locaremate.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

- Harry ¿De verdad tienes que ir? - dijo Ginny mirando a su esposo.

- Si Ginny, además ya te lo había dicho antes. - dijo Harry mirándola confundido.

- Lo sé pero es que... - dijo Ginny con tristeza -Todo está bien ahora y quiero que pasemos juntos el tiempo que nos queda hasta que Lilian entre en Hogwarts. Allí conocerá a sus amigos y... Seguro que le dará vergüenza que la vean hablando con su madre, la profesora de Encantamientos.

Harry se acercó divertido a su esposa y la abrazó.

- En primer lugar querida, respira. Por último, Lilian no te va a dejar de lado cuando entre a Hogwarts. - dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara.

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Ginny insegura - Yo a su edad me avergonzaba de las cartas de mi madre. ¡Y eso que solo eran escritas! Imagínate si hubiera estado allí como profesora para vigilarme.

Lo único que hizo Harry fue reírse. Lily estaba en el salón mirando atenta a su hermano, desde el día anterior la ignoraba completamente. Fue después de coger la snitch cuando empezó ese cambio ¿Acaso estaría celoso?

- James - le llamó Lily.

Este simplemente siguió mirando la televisión.

- James - repitió Lily.

Este no dio respuesta alguna.

- Jimmy - llamó Lily.

Lily pudo ver que al pronunciar ese nombre hizo un gesto de desagrado, así que sonrió.

- Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy... - empezó a repetir Lily para luego ser interrumpida.

- ¡Cállate ya! - gritó molesto James mirándola. - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? - preguntó Lily - ¿He hecho algo malo?

- ¿Aparté de volver a esta familia? - preguntó con sarcasmo James.

Lily sintió como si una puñalada le atravesara el corazón. Y se recordó así misma que por esa razón había cambiado y que debía volver a ser como antes, para no sufrir. Lily se levantó dirigiéndole una mirada de odio antes de irse que a James le congeló el corazón mientras sentía como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

A la tarde Ginny estaba algo nerviosa por lo que podía ver Lily y comprendió enseguida lo que pasaba. Iba a decirle algo a su madre cuando escucharon un ¡Plafff! seguido de un ruido seco. Corrieron hasta la entrada de la casa y allí ensangrentado tirado en el suelo estaba Harry Potter. Ginny soltó un grito de miedo y se acercó a su marido mientras que Lily miraba fijamente el cuerpo de su padre. ¿Estaba muerto?

- ¡Lilian llama a Dumbledore! - gritó Ginny mientras intentaba coger a su marido.

Está seguía mirando a su padre como si estuviera en otro mundo.

- ¡Lilian! - gritó aún más fuerte Ginny.

Lily la miró.

- ¡Llama a Dumbledore, dile que necesitamos un médico!

Lily dirigiendo una última mirada corrió hasta la chimenea cruzándose con James.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó mientras se acercaba a la entrada.- ¡Papá!

James se tiró al suelo dónde estaba su padre manchándose así con sangre, pero le daba igual. Zarandeó a su padre mientras Ginny lloraba en silencio.

- Papá despierta. - suplicó James empezando a llorar. - Papá por favor. Por favor no puedes morirte, tienes que quedarte conmigo. No me dejes solo. No puedes dejarnos solos.

James agarró sollozando a su padre mientras Ginny lloraba intentando tranquilizar a su hijo. Lily miraba desde una esquina lo que pasaba, ella a diferencia de su hermano y su madre estaba seria, sin ninguna lágrima. No mostraba ninguna expresión de dolor, de tristeza, de miedo. Solo miraba con tranquilidad a su padre.

Más tarde en San mungo mientras atendían a Harry, la familia al completo esperaba fuera con desesperación.

- ¿Que ocurrió, Ron? - preguntó Ginny un poco más tranquila a su hermano.

-Nos tendieron una trampa - explicó Ron que tenía una pequeña brecha en la ceja y antes de que lo curaran tenía el brazo roto - Eran muchos más de lo que nos esperábamos y sabían que íbamos a ir.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - preguntó Sirius - ¿Acaso tenemos de nuevo un espía entre nosotros? - preguntó recordando ala sucia rata de Peter.

- No lo sabemos - contestó Ron - Tal vez sea así.

Todo quedó en silencio hasta que alguien habló.

- ¿No...No va a morir verdad? - preguntó James con miedo.

Todos le miraron con tristeza.

- Claro que no James - respondió Remus, que fue el único en poder articular alguna palabra - Tú padre siempre ha salido de situaciones peores que esta.

- James cielo ¿Quieres comer algo? Seguro que tienes que tener mucha hambre - dijo Molly.

James asintió aunque sintiendo que no podría tragar nada.

- ¿Vienes tú también Lilian? - preguntó Molly mirándola.

Nadie escuchó nada porque Lily no se había enterado si quiera de que la hablaban a ella.

- Lilian, cariño. - la llamó Ginny mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Esta se giró mirando a su madre.

- ¿Quieres ir con la abuela a comer algo? - preguntó con dulzura.

Lo único que hizo Lily fue asentir para luego levantarse e irse con su abuela y con James. Ginny ahogó un sollozo para abrazar con fuerza a Hermione.

- No ha hablado desde que... - empezó a decir Ginny derramando unas lágrimas. - James a desahogado ya su tristeza, pero Lilian parece que está en otro mundo.

- Ya se le pasará - dijo Fred no muy seguro intentando apoyar a su hermana.

- Hija ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar - dijo Arthur mientras le daba un beso a su hija en la frente.

Horas después, en la madrugada consiguieron saber el estado de Harry.

- Está bien, se recuperará pronto ahora está dormido pero si quieren pasar. - dijo el mendimago (o como se llame)

Ellos asintieron, pero sabían que solo los familiares podían, entraron Ginny, James y Lily. Ginny se acercó a su marido que estaba pálido y con magulladuras pero dormía con tranquilidad lo que hizo que se tranquilizara. James se puso al lado de su padre y le cogió la mano.

- Hola papá, menos mal que estás bien.

- Claro que está bien James - dijo Ginny sonriendo - Tú padre siempre ha sido un testarudo y cuando quiero algo lo consigue. Lilian... - empezó a decir pero se calló al ver a su hija.

Esta miraba atentamente por la ventana como si nada estuviera pasando.

Cuando Ginny dejó a sus hijos en casa para que descansaran a cargo de su padre y de su madre volvió a San mungo. Lily miraba el techo de su habitación con atención como si algo fuera a descubrir en el, hasta que escuchó un siseo familiar.

-_ Levanta Lily - _dijo la serpiente subiéndose a la cama.

Lily se incorporó y encendió una luz para poder verla.

- _¿Que pasa medusa? _- preguntó bostezando Lily.

- _El amo está muy contento contigo, haces muy bien el trabajo. -_ dijo la serpiente.

- _Lo sé. - _Dijo Lily.

-_ Esos tontos aurores - _rió la serpiente- _Si los hubieras visto te hubieras reído. Más de la mitad muertos, intentaban defenderse creyendo que iban a vivir un nuevo día para ver a sus familias. Ilusos._

Lily no respondió solo se quedó callada. Ella había sido la culpable de todas esas muertes, había dejado posiblemente a muchos hijos huérfanos de padre o de madre, incluso de los dos. Ella misma había estado a punto de perder a su padre, ella era la espía, ella era la traidora.

- Hablas parsel. - dijo una voz sorprendiendo a Lily y a medusa.

Las dos miraron a la puerta, allí de pie estaba James, sorprendido.

- James yo no...

- Ahora comprendo - dijo James mirándola con odio. - Tú eres la que ha provocado todo esto.

Lily se quedó sin palabras agachando la cabeza, medusa en cambio se tiró sobre el chico para morderle.

- _¡Medusa no! - _dijo Lily levantándose de la cama.

Lily consiguió separar a medusa de James sin que este sufriera ningún daño.

- _Vete, yo arreglaré esto. -_ le dijo Lily a la serpiente.

Esta se fue dejando a James y a Lily solos.

- Sabía que no debía confiar en ti - decía James mientras sacaba la varita y apuntaba a su hermana - Casi consigues que te creyera.

**Recuerdo **

Estaban tomando un chocolate caliente con su abuela. Esta se había ido un momento al baño dejando solos a James y a Lily.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó James a su hermana.

Esta no contestó solo siguió removiendo el chocolate.

- No tienes que preocuparte, ya oíste a Remus. Papá se ha librado de situaciones más duras.

Por primera vez Lily miró a James mostrando una gran tristeza, este se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

**Fin del recuerdo**

- Eres una mentirosa - dijo James con furia - Traidora ¿Como has podido?

- ¿Él qué¿Irme con una mago oscuro para vengarme ¿O hacer que tu querido padre casi muriera? - preguntó Lily alzando una ceja con diversión provocando más ira a James. - Pobre Jimmy.

- Te odio - dijo James.

- Si, eso ya me lo dijiste ¿Y sabes qué? El sentimiento es mutuo - dijo Lily sacando también una varita.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa varita? - preguntó James.

- Me la dio mi maestro - respondió Lily - ¿Sabes lo más curioso de esta varita? - preguntó Lily retóricamente - Qué nadie puede registrar si se ha hecho magia. Es decir si te ataco con... ¿Un cruciatus tal vez? Nadie sabrá que he hecho magia a pesar de ser menor de edad.

Lily estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo cuando entraron sus abuelos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oti**_ me alegra mucho que te gustara el último capi, gracias por la inspiración lo besos y por leer. Espero q te guste este capi y lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo._

**Airam **_gracias también me ha llegado al corazón todos los reviews queme has mandado¿te imaginas el final? Pues dime coo será para yo saber así no tengo que pensar mucho. jejeje espero que disfrutes este capi._

**Hermlils **_SII la pequeña se esta encariñando con su familia... Pero en este capi pasan cosas. Bueno espero que disfrutes este capi y me digas. Gracias..._

**Medea circe **_gracias jejeje y no te dejo con la incertidumbre y solo... em... mejor me callo XD. Lily si va a tener muchas confrontaciones con su familia a partir de ahora, por que todo se complica. Espero que disfrutes este capi y me digas._

_A los demás gracias por leerlo y una aclaración yo soy Locaremate jejeje Alba es una amiga mía que se ha unido a mi cuenta. Muchos besos _**Locaremate.**

* * *

- Harry ¿De verdad tienes que ir? - dijo Ginny mirando a su esposo.

- Si Ginny, además ya te lo había dicho antes. - dijo Harry mirándola confundido.

- Lo sé pero es que... - dijo Ginny con tristeza -Todo está bien ahora y quiero que pasemos juntos el tiempo que nos queda hasta que Lilian entre en Hogwarts. Allí conocerá a sus amigos y... Seguro que le dará vergüenza quela vean hablando con su madre, la profesora deEncantamientos.

Harry se acercó divertido a su esposa y la abrazó.

- En primer lugar querida, respira. Por último, Lilian no te va a dejar de lado cuando entre a Hogwarts. - dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara.

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Ginny insegura - Yo a su edad me avergonzaba de las cartas de mi madre. ¡Y eso que solo eran escritas! Imagínate si hubiera estado allí como profesora para vigilarme.

Lo único que hizo Harry fue reirse. Lily estaba en el salón mirando atenta a su hermano, desde el día anterior la ignoraba completamente. Fue después de coger la snitch cuando empezó ese cambio¿Acaso estaría celoso?

- James - le llamó Lily.

Este simplemente siguió mirando la televisión.

- James - repitió Lily.

Este no dio respuesta alguna.

- Jimmy - llamó Lily.

Lily pudo ver que al pronunciar ese nombre hizo un gesto de desagrado, así que sonrió.

- Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy... - empezó a repetir Lily para luego ser interrumpida.

- ¡Cállate ya! - gritó molesto James mirándola. - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué estás enfadado conmigo? - preguntó Lily - ¿He hecho algo malo?

- ¿Aparté de volver a esta familia? - preguntó con sarcasmo James.

Lily sintió como si una puñalada le atravesara el corazón. Y se recordó así misma que por esa razón había cambiado y que debía volver a ser como antes, para no sufrir. Lily se levantó dirigiéndole una mirada de odio antes de irse que a James le congeló el corazón mientras sentía como un escalofríorecorríasu cuerpo.

A la tarde Ginny estaba algo nerviosa por lo que podía ver Lily y comprendió enseguida lo que pasaba. Iba a decirle algo a su madre cuando escucharon un ¡Plafff! seguido de un ruido seco. Corrieron hasta la entrada de la casa y allí ensangrentado tirado en el seulo estaba Harry Potter. Ginny soltó un grito de miedo y se acercó a su marido mientras que Lily miraba fijamente el cuerpo de su padre. ¿Estaba muerto?

- ¡Lilian llama a Dumbledore! - gritó Ginny mientras intentaba coger a su marido.

Está seguía mirando a su padre como si estuviera en otro mundo.

- ¡Lilian! - gritó aún más fuerte Ginny.

Lily la miró.

- ¡Llamá a Dumbledore, dile que necesitamos un médico!

Lily dirigiendo una última mirada corrió hasta la chimenea cruzándose con James.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó mientras se acercaba a la entrada.- ¡Papá!

James se tiró al suelo dónde estaba su padre manchándose así con sangre, pero le daba igual. Zarándeo a su padre mientras Ginny lloraba en silencio.

- Papá despierta. - suplicó James empezando a llorar. - Papá por favor. Por favor no puedes morirte, tienes que quedarte conmigo. No me dejes solo. No puedes dejarnos solos.

James agarró sollozando a su padre mientras Ginny lloraba intentando tranqulizar a su hijo. Lily miraba desde una esquina lo que pasaba, ella a diferencia de su hermano y su madre estaba seria, sin nunguna lágrima. No mostraba ninguna expresión de dolor, de tristeza, de miedo. Solo miraba con tranquilidad a su padre.

Más tarde en San mungomientras antendían a Harry, la familia al completo esperaba fuera con desesperación.

- ¿Que ocurrió,Ron? - preguntó Ginny un poco más tranquila a su hermano.

-Nos tendieron una trampa - explicó Ron quetenía una pequeñabrecha en la ceja y antes de que lo curaran tenía el brazo roto - Eran muchos más de lo que nos esperábamos y sabían que íbamos a ir.

- ¿Cómo es posible? - preguntó Sirius - ¿Acaso tenemos de nuevo un espía entre nosotros? - preguntó recordando ala sucia rata de Peter.

- No lo sabemos - contestó Ron - Tal vez sea así.

Todo quedó en silencio hasta que alguién habló.

- ¿No...No va a morir verdad? - preguntó James con miedo.

Todos le miraron con tristeza.

- Claro que no James - respondió Remus, que fue el único en poder articular alguna palabra - Tú padre siempre ha salido de sitaciones peores que esta.

- James cielo ¿Quieres comer algo? Seguro que tienes que tener mucha hambre - dijo Molly.

James asintió aunque sintiendo que no podría tragar nada.

- ¿Vienes tú también Lilian? - preguntó Molly mirandola.

Nadie escuchó nada porque Lily no se había enterado si quiera de que la hablaban a ella.

- Lilian, cariño. - la llamó Ginny mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Esta se giró mirando a su madre.

- ¿Quieres ir con la abuela a comer algo? - preguntó con dulzura.

Lo único que hizo Lily fue asentir para luego levantarse e irse con su abuela y con James. Ginny ahogó un sollozo para abrazar con fuerza a Hermione.

- No ha hablado desde que... - empezó a decir Ginny derramando unas lágrimas. - James a desahogado ya su tristeza, pero Lilian parece que está en otro mundo.

- Ya se le pasará - dijo Fred no muy seguro intentando apoyar a su hermana.

- Hija ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar - dijo Arthur mientras le daba un beso a su hija en la frente.

Horas después, en la madrugada consiguieron saber el estado de Harry.

- Está bien, se recuperará prontó ahora está dormido pero si quieren pasar. - dijo el mendimago ( o como se llame)

Ellos asintieron, pero sabían que solo los familiares podían, entraron Ginny, James y Lily. Ginny se acercó a su marido que estaba pálido y con magulladuras pero dormía con tranquilidad lo que hizo que se tranquilizara. James se pusó al lado de su padre y le cogió la mano.

- Hola papá, menos mal que estás bien.

- Claro que está bien James - dijo Ginny sonriendo - Tú padre siemrpe ha sido un testarudo y cuando quiero algo lo consigue. Lilian ... - empezó a decir per se calló al ver a su hija.

Esta miraba atentamente por la ventana como si nada estuviera pasando.

Cuando Ginny dejó a sus hijos en casa para que descansaran a cargo de su padre y de su madre volvió a San mungo. Lily miraba el techo de su habitación con atención como si algo fuera a descubrir en el, hasta que escuchó un siseo familiar.

-_ Levanta Lily - _dijo la serpiente subiéndose a la cama.

Lily se incorporó y encendió una luz para poder verla.

- _¿Que pasa medusa? _- preguntó bostezando Lily.

- _El amo está muy contento contigo, haces muy bien el trabajo. -_ dijo la serpiente.

- _Lo sé. - _Dijo Lily.

-_ Esos tontos aurores - _rió la serpiente- _Si los hubieras visto te hubieras reído. Más de la mitad muertos, intentaban defenderse creyendo que iban a vivir un nuevo día para ver a sus familias. Ilusos._

Lily no respondió solo se quedó callada. Ella había sido la cupable de todas esas muertes, había dejado posiblemente a muchos hijos huérfanos de padre o de madre, incluso de los dos. Ella misma había estado a punto de perder a su padre, ella era las espía, ella era la traidora.

- Hablas parsel. - dijo una voz sorprendiendo a Lily y a medusa.

Las dos miraron a la puerta, allí de pie estaba James, sorprendido.

- James yo no...

- Ahora comprendo - dijo James mirandola con odio. - Tú eres la que ha provocado todo esto.

Lily se quedó sin palabras agachando la cabeza, medusa en cambio se tiró sobre el chico para morderle.

- _¡Medusa no! - _dijo Lily levantándose de la cama.

Lily consiguió separar a medusa de James sin que este sufriera ningún daño.

- _Vete, yo arreglaré esto. -_ le dijo Lily a la serpiente.

Esta se fue dejando a James y a Lily solos.

- Sabía que no debía confiar en ti - decía James mientras sacaba la varita y apuntaba a su hermana - Casi consigues que te creyera.

**Recuerdo **

Estaban tomando un chocolate caliente con su abuela. Esta se había ido un momento al baño dejando solos a James y a Lily.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó James a su hermana.

Esta no constestó solo siguió removiendo el chocolate.

- No tienes que preocuparte, ya oíste a Remus. Papá se ha librado de situaciones más duras.

Por primera vez Lily miró a James mostrando una gran tristeza, este se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó con fuerza.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

**Fin del recuerdo**

- Eres una mentirosa - dijo James con furia - Traidora ¿Como has podido?

- ¿Él qué¿Irme con una mago oscuro paravengarme¿O hacer que tu querido padre casi muriera? - preguntó Lily alzando una ceja con diversión provocando más ira a James. - Pobre Jimmy.

- Te odio - dijo James.

- Si, eso ya me lo dijiste ¿Y sabes qué? El sentimiento es mutuo - dijo Lily sacando también una varita.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esa varita? - preguntó James.

- Me la dió mi maestro - respondió Lily - ¿Sabes lo más curioso de esta varita? - preguntó Lily retóricamente - Qué nadie puede registrar si se ha hecho magia. Es decir si te ataco con... ¿Un cruciatus tal vez? Nadie sabrá que he hecho magia a pesar de ser menor de edad.

Lily estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo cuando entraron sus abuelos.


	9. Chapter 9

_Mis más sinceras disculpas a todo el mundo, la poca inspiración que tenía se fue durante un largo, largo periodo de tiempo. Espero que sigan leyendo la historia, puede que este sea un capi muy corto pero los próximos los haré más largos y más seguidos. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews y su apoyo al pasar por mi historia. Un beso Locaremate._

Capítulo 9

Lily guardó enseguida la varita para luego advertirle a su hermano con la mirada que no dijera nada porque sino ocurriría una desgracia.

- Queridos ¿Que hacéis levantados? - preguntó Molly aún algo dormida.

- Nada abuela solo estábamos hablando - respondió Lily mirando a James - ¿A que si Jimmy? - preguntó apretando bien fuerte la varita cosa que vio James.

- Em... Si, estábamos hablando abuela - respondió James conteniéndose.

- Niños mejor será que descanséis, mañana por la mañana iremos a ver a vuestro padre - dijo Arthur.

No dijeron nada más, salieron cansados para volver a su cuarto y acostarse dejando solos a Lily y a James. James enseguida intentó coger la varita lanzándose encima de Lily.

-Suelta la varita traidora- dijo intentando neutralizar a su hermana.

- Tú eres peor que yo así que no me eches flores a mi sola - dijo Lily dándole codazos para poder quitárselo de encima.

Estuvieron así hasta que Lily le mordió la mano, haciendo que James soltara un alarido de dolor y que se separara de ella. Lily enseguida se repuso y apuntó a James que estaba en el suelo agarrándose la mano. Se miraron fijamente durante varios minutos.

- ¿No piensas atacarme? - preguntó James con odio - ¡Vamos es tu oportunidad!

- Podría matarte ¿Sabes?

- ¿Y por que no lo haces? - preguntó James confundido.

- Sería muy sospechoso. - dijo Lily mirándole como si fuera tonto.

- ¿Entonces a que esperas para lanzarme un hechizo?

- Lo siento - dijo Lily mirándole por unos momentos con tristeza.

- ¿Qué? - logró preguntar James sorprendido antes de caer totalmente al suelo por un hechizo.

Lily miró el cuerpo de su hermano y suspiró profundamente.

- Algún día te daré la oportunidad de luchar contra mi en una pelea justa.

A la mañana siguiente James se comportaba normal, era como si lo que descubrió de su hermana no hubiera pasado. Al llegar al hospital pudieron ver a su madre algo ojerosa pero con una sonrisa radiante y a su padre despierto. James al verle corrió hasta él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

- Papá estás bien - dijo James casi llorando.

- Por supuesto que estoy bien - respondió riendo Harry - Tu padre es muy fuerte y unos simples magos oscuros no pueden contra él.

- Si, ya había oído hablar sobre el ego Potter, pero creí que se había saltado una generación - dijo burlona Ginny a su marido.

Cuando se separaron padre e hijo, Harry miró alrededor en busca de su pequeña, la vio alejada mirando casi sin parpadear lo que ocurría. Y no le gustó nada, le recordaba años antes cuando habían cometido aquel tremendo error.

- Lilian ven a darme un abrazo anda - dijo Harry con los brazos extendidos.

Lily se acercó lentamente y cuando llegó a la altura de su padre le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Seguía allí, no había muerto.

- Ya tranquila, ya pasó todo. - dijo Harry correspondiendo al fuerte abrazo.

Lejos de allí en una habitación oscura iluminado solo por el fuego de una chimenea una voz gritaba furiosa en la lengua parsel.

- _¿Cómo es posible¡Maldita serpiente¿Cómo se te ocurre ser tan imprudente!_

- _Lo sien... to amo yo... yo no quería, solo quería avisar a la mocosa... de nuestro triunfo -_ respondió medusa con miedo mientras se enrollaba en si misma.

- _¿Lo sientes¡A mi no me valen tus malditas disculpas! A lo mejor para que aprendas a dejar de ser inútil tendré que llevarte con Irfrit. _- dijo mientras tiraba la copa que estaba bebiendo a la pared.

La serpiente tembló de arriba abajo mientras se alejaba lentamente.

- _No volverá a pasar amo. Por favor amo, señoría, mi rey no me deje a solas con Irfrit._

_- No lo haré pero que no vuelva a ocurrir ¿Está claro! - _preguntó con frialdad.

- _Sssiiii amo lo sien...to amo, estoy arrepentida -_ dijo la serpiente algo más tranquila.

Todos en la habitación del hospital estaban riéndose de la broma que acababan de hacer Fred y George y Lily miraba con un odio disimulado ese cuadro familiar.

- Ya chicos, que estoy muy viejo para reírme tanto - dijo Sirius agarrándose la tripa.

- Vamos abuelete no es para tanto - dijo Fred.

- ¡Oye! - protestaron Remus y Sirius a la vez.

- No le digas eso Fred - le dijo Remus muy serio.

- Gracias por defenderme Lunático - dijo Sirius mirando a Remus con alegría y algo sorprendido.

- De abuelete nada, no tenemos la edad suficiente. Yo me siento muy bien pero está claro que Sirius... - empezó a decir Remus pero le interrumpió Sirius.

- ¿Cómo te atreves? - dijo Sirius fingiendo estar dolido - Saca la varita y demostremos quién es el abuelete aquí.

- ¡Son como un par de crios¡BAJAD LAS VARITAS YA! - gritó Molly sobresaltando a todos. - NO DEJAN DESCANSAR AL POBRE HARRY.

Sirius y Remus guardaron las varitas con algo de miedo, Molly era peligrosa cuando se trataba de la salud de sus hijos y a Harry lo consideraba como uno. Lily sin poder evitarlo se rió levemente al ver las caras de sus tíos.

Cuando todos se marcharon, incluida Ginny, Harry se quedó a solas con Dumbledore.

- ¿Que piensas¿Crees que volvemos a tener un traidor entre nosotros? - preguntó Harry mirando a un Dumbledore muy serio.

- Tal vez si lo tengamos Harry... En estos días he estado pensando en Lilian... - empezó a decir Dumbledore para ser interrumpido por Harry.

- ¿Lilian¿Que tiene que ver ella con lo que estamos hablando? - preguntó Harry preocupado. - Espero que no estés intentando decir que mi hija es la traidora ¡Por dios! Es una niña de 11 años. - dijo alterado y enfadado.

- Harry tranquilízate - pidió.

- ¡No me pidas que me tranquilice ¿Qué estás intentando decir? - preguntó Harry levantándose de la cama a pesar del dolor.

- Yo no he dicho que Lilian tenga nada que ver con el traidor, solo te estaba diciendo que he pensando últimamente en Lilian porque me preocupa - aclaró Dumbledore antes de proseguir se sentó a un lado de la cama cansado - Ella parece no recordar nada de su pasado antes del orfanato y aunque nadie lo desea podría recordar todo lo que le hicimos por una estupidez. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse y ser perdonado, pero me temo que en algo así nadie tiene ninguna excusa. Ella se enfadará o nos odiara y ellos aprovecharan el momento.

- ¿El momento?

- Tu hija tiene mucho poder...

- ¿Quieres decir...?

- Si.


End file.
